In the pursuit of energy efficiency, LED based lighting products are rapidly replacing incandescent and filament based light bulbs, among others. There is currently no structurally suitable LED replacement for the standard Par64 and Par56 light bulbs most widely used in entertainment venues, studios and sets, theaters, concert halls and convention centers. The current bulbs installed in many fixtures are energy inefficient, have a short lifespan and generate significant waste heat. While substitute LED lamps are available for lighting fixtures for other applications, such as the home or office, few exist for the “work horse” fixture in the professional lighting market. There is no structurally suitable LED lamp for standard fixtures that use Par56 and Par64 conventional bulbs.
Item 10 represents a LED retrofit lamp system. Item 12 represents a front cover, e.g., vented. Item 14 represents a rear enclosure. Item 16 represents a mounting plate. Item 18 represents LED optics. Item 20 represents a cooling element. Item 22 represents a heat sink. Item 24 represents a fixture connector plug. Item 26 represents an LED holder. Item 28 represents an LED array. Item 30 represents a heat sink shroud. Item 32 represents a power supply circuit board assembly. Item 34 represents an interface connector board assembly. Item 45 represents an AC power input. Item 50 represents a passive in rush limiter. Item 55 represents an EMI filter 2/4 pole. Item 60 represents a filter dampening active and passive component. Item 62 represents a fan power supply. Item 65 represents a passive bleeder. Item 70 represents a rectifier bridge. Item 75 represents a secondary filter and dampener. Item 80 represents an active bleeder. Item 82 represents an antenna. Item 83 represents a radio transceiver. Item 84 represents a data collection unit. Item 85 represents an energy storage. Item 95 represents a buck SMPS.
In the drawings, elements having the same reference numbers have the same or similar functions.